


The Morning Rush

by Anonymouskeeper



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chaos, Cuteness overload, Fluff, Gen, Taeyong is a great leader, Taeyong loves his members, ot21, taeyong is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouskeeper/pseuds/Anonymouskeeper
Summary: Taeyong loves his members. Truly, he does. That doesn’t mean he isn’t prepared to doom whoever suggested this sleepover to weeks of annoying chores. The chaos twenty-one members create was bad enough on a good day; before 9 in the morning after a late night of group bonding? Taeyong had his work cut out for him rounding them all up in time to get to their schedules.(An OT21 fluff fic from Taeyong’s perspective.)
Relationships: Everyone (NCT) & Everyone (NCT), Lee Taeyong & Everyone (NCT), Lee Taeyong & Moon Taeil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173





	The Morning Rush

**Author's Note:**

> So as we all probably know at this point, NCT 2020 is happening. I must admit that I am very much looking forward to it and the thought of seeing all three (main) units reunite inspired me to write this quick fic about OT21 interaction. This is literally all fluff. There is no substance to this fic. Its just cute. A cute fic that is the product of me writing my feelings.  
> Also, this is has not been edited and I’ve literally just skimmed through it for any major mistakes, so please ignore any errors.   
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy :)

Closing his eyes, Taeyong silently counts to ten. He has no idea whose idea this was, or who agreed. Who let them in, even. When Taeyong got his hands on them, they'd be cleaning practice rooms for a week. He didn't even care who it was - he'd harden his heart and scold even the Dreamies if they were the ones who'd caused this chaos.

"Hyung, that's my hoodie!" Someone shouted from one of the bedrooms.

"No, no, no. Do not touch that." Was coming from the kitchen.

"Who didn't wipe the water off the bathroom floor?" Annoyed grumbling from the bathroom.

"Guys, hurry up, other people need to shower too." Came from the other bathroom.

From his vantage point in the living room, stood in front of the tv with his arms crossed, Taeyong could not only hear the chaos, but see it. Kun and Doyoung were expertly moving around the kitchen, although their efficiency was lowered by the sword-fight Jeno and Hendery had initiated with some wooden spoons. Jaemin was in there too, all cooking ability forgotten in favour of being as annoying as possible. Jaehyun had wandered up and down the hallway three times in the last five minutes, a confused look on his face. Donghyuck had poked his head out of his bedroom doorway multiple times, trying to find a hyung to bolster his side of the argument he was having with Mark and Renjun. Sicheng, Yuta and Ten had locked themselves in one of the bathrooms ten minutes ago and had yet to come out, despite Taeil's banging on the door. Lucas had ambled past a few minutes ago with an armful of towels, likely responding to Johnny's annoyed shouting about water on the floor. Xiaojun had been searching the whole flat, asking everyone he came across if they'd seen his guitar.

Taeyong sighed. At least some of his dongsaengs were good and had already gotten ready. Although, looking at the group on the sofa in front of him, Taeyong questioned exactly how ready. Chenle and Jisung were curled up against each other on the sofa, snoring. Jungwoo and YangYang were sat cross-legged, facing each other at the other end of the sofa, playing some sort of elaborate card game.

At least they were all dressed, Taeyong thought to himself. Which was more than could be said for Jaehyun, who was walking around in only a pair of shorts. Or poor Taeil, who still hadn't managed to get in the shower.

"Hyung..." He blinked, looking over as Jeno and Hendery sulked their way over. They'd obviously been kicked out of the kitchen. A quick glance showed they were dressed, so Taeyong sternly directed them to sit down. It was time to start collecting members and the less that wandered off and back into the chaos, the better.

"Ok, do not move." He told the four awake members in front of him. "If you leave this room, or create a mess at all, you will be doing all the laundry for a week." He threatened seriously. He took a moment to glare, happy when they nodded nervously. "Stay." He ordered one more time before leaving the room, heading straight for the locked bathroom door.

"If you're not out in two minutes I'm picking the lock!" He banged on the door with a fist.

"Alright Yongie, geez." Ten said, opening the door after maybe half a minute. Taeyong shot him an unimpressed look, seeing Ten was fully dressed and preened.

"Go to the living room. Do not move from that room." He said lowly, pointing in the right direction. Ten rolled his eyes but sauntered off and Taeyong watched with narrow eyes until he saw Ten flop on the sofa next to the sleeping maknaes.

"Ah, sorry hyung." He turned back at the low apology, softening slightly at the sight of Sicheng's apologetic pouting. Yuta was stood at his shoulder, grinning. They were both ready for the day, too.

"Go on, join the others. Breakfast will be done soon."

They obeyed without complaint, sending him smiles as they trooped into the living room.

Job done, Taeyong left Taeil to his shower and moved on to breaking up the argument between Donghyuck, Renjun and Mark. That took him longer than expected and he eventually had to dig up two of Johnny's hoodies to appease the '00 liners into finally stopping their harassment of Mark before marching them into the living room. He watched with narrow eyes as they settled on the floor, sweeping his gaze around the room to check that everyone that should be there was. Giving a satisfied nod at the twelve people in front of him, he once again swept down the hallway. He ran into Lucas and Jaehyun leaving Jaehyun's bedroom, Lucas in Jaehyun's clothes and Jaehyun finally dressed.

"We're going, we're going." Jaehyun said before Taeyong could do more than open his mouth.

"Morning hyung!" Lucas greeted cheerfully as they passed him. They quickly disappeared into the living room. It took him another minute to find Xiaojun, who had finally found his guitar and seemed a minute away from kissing it in greeting.

"Junnie, go wait in the living room please." Taeyong ordered, gratified when the younger chirped a good morning at him and dashed off to join the majority of his group members.

Counting in his head - and, when he lost count that way, his fingers - Taeyong figured the only one he hadn't rounded up was Johnny, not counting Taeil in the bathroom and Kun, Doyoung and Jaemin in the kitchen. He made his way back to the living room, finding the second bathroom empty.

"Hey, have any of you seen Johnny?" He asked the massive group of people packed into the living room.

"Here!" Was his cheerful reply.

"Ah." Johnny was sat on their smaller sofa, squished in next to Ten and Sicheng with Donghyuck stretched, pouting, across their laps. "Ok, just Taeil to go."

He looked around the room once more. He wasn't worried about Taeil - their oldest hyung would likely only be another couple of minutes.

"Hyung." An annoyed voice came from behind him and he turned to find Jaemin stood there, a grumpy look on his face and holding a small stack of foil packets.

"Sorry, Jaeminnie." He said, moving so that Jaemin could get past him. He watched as the Dreamie distributed the packets to the members before going back to the kitchen and quickly emerging with more. This happened numerous times until everyone had a foil packet. Taeyong opened his curiously to find two filled breakfast pastries, which he bit into happily.

There was happy noises from around the room, barring Jisung and Chenle's grumbling from being shaken awake to eat. This turned into a chorus of 'thanks' when Doyoung and Kun ventured out of the kitchen, followed once more by Jaemin, with all three of them carrying armloads of juice bottles. These were distributed, too, and space was made on the big sofa for the two main cooks to squish themselves into. Jaemin happily flopped on top of Jeno, who grunted at the sudden addition.

Taeyong sighed happily at the sight, leaning back against the wall separating them from the kitchen to watch over his members.

"Everyone's ready, then?" Taeil asked, sliding over to him from where he'd just entered the room.

"Just about." Taeyong responded dryly. The morning had gone by in a flash, but it was nearing 9am and they were due to leave in fifteen minutes. It was a miracle they were all ready, let alone that they were all eating breakfast.

"I don't know what we were thinking, agreeing to this sleepover." Taeil continued, shaking his head. He was unwrapping a foil packet he'd gotten from somewhere.

"I think they hypnotised me." Taeyong admits ruefully. He can barely remember agreeing to such a thing - a sea of pouting faces and three hours of whinging had probably played a large factor. Plus, it appealed to some sort of instinct inside of him, having them all under one roof. Under his roof. Knowing where all twenty of them where, that all of them were safe and happy - it settled something in him. Plus, it was a great bonding opportunity. He sighed, remembering his promise to himself earlier; it looked like everyone was off the hook for cleaning the practice rooms.

"You would never say no to something like this." Taeil teased.

"After this, I might start." Taeyong huffed.

It had been chaos from the get-go. It was only when everyone started falling asleep, piled on top of each other either on the available beds, on the sofas, or on soft pallets that had been dug out of a cupboard and spread out on the floor. Taeyong had fallen asleep with Ten cuddled up to him on one side and Jisung on the other and he could never deny that he didn't love it, having one of his best friends and his youngest member so close after such a long time. The stress of getting everyone organised hadn't been enough to completely erase this memory, or the memory of how they had all squished into the living room last night for a movie and spent the entire time laughing with each other.

"No you won't." Taeil said fondly.

Sighing, Taeyong lent into his hyungs side, still looking over at his members.

"No, I won't."


End file.
